Cute And Cuddly Boys!
by auroraminamino
Summary: Penguin MI6 Agent Nigel - Personal Log: Finally complete, the story of the beginning of my young nephews team has been puzzled out. It maybe a bit harsh and straight forward, but it is what it is. Man was it hard work, but I'm happy with the results!


**Cute And Cuddly Boys!**

**The Training Of Team Penguin**

On a blustery day in Antarctica two penguin friends were playing. One was shorter then the other and had a flat head. The other was a bit taller with a slightly rounder shape to him. Though still covered in the silver/blue feathers of a hatching they could talk. The shorter better then the taller, not that the taller was dumb, it was just that he didn't need words to communicate most of the time so he didn't find much need in them.

Although the two had been told to stay near to their parents while playing their adventurous natures got the better of them and they found a bit of trouble. Though they weren't the ones who were in it. A same aged penguin who was taller then either one of the two was being attacked by leopard seals with his parents to far away to help him fast enough to save him, even with them trying their hardest. It was all he could do to dodge their snapping jaws and he was tiring quickly.

"I have an idea!" proclaimed the short one suddenly. He decided to use the fact that they were above the seals to their advantage. "You jump on the biggest seals back right? And I lead that guy to safety through that ice cave over there. They wont be able to fit, its to small for them. Once we are in there follow us."

The taller of the two nodded then jumped down onto the biggest seal there.

"Bet you cant get me!" he taunted shaking his butt at the other seals. His voice was high like all baby penguins, but gravely at the same time from lack of use. All the seals turned to stare at him. Even their forgotten pray tilted his head at at him thinking: "Hes some kind of wacky!" He turned when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey tall guy! Get in here!" said a flat headed penguin his age.

The tall one went into a belly slide into the ice cave that he hadn't noticed until just then. Right after he entered two leopard seals slammed into the entrance. They were the only ones who chased him as the others were trying to get the one who had jumped down on them. The two lost interest and moved off as they couldn't gain access to the ice cave to get the young penguins.

"Hey I got him. Get in here!" the flat headed penguin yelled. His taller friend got distracted and lost his footing. He landed on the ice in between the seals and out of sight, making all who watched gasp afraid for him. What they didn't know was now that the little guy was captured the leopard seals had begun to fight over him. A fight that quickly turned physical. He didn't know which ones tail it was, but he was hit threw the air a short distance, landed on his back and sent skidding across the ice. He couldn't stop himself in time so his head slammed into the wall of the cave the other two were in hard enough to make it bleed a small amount and render the little guy unconscious.

"Oh no!" said the shortest one. He ran over to his, friend pulled some of his fluffy feathers out and put them to the injury.

"I hope hes OK!" said the tallest coming closer. "And thanks for saving me. I hope this is a start of a good long friendship."

"Me to." the other replied with a quick grin at him. The two worked together to tend to the downed one. They stayed in the cave not only until the leopard seals left, but until the injured awoke. Though he was still hurt he could walk and understand what was said to him. He tilted his head as if curious of them being there.

"What did you think we would leave you here?" asked the tall one

He shrugged.

"I wont ever leave a friend behind or to be alone, so don't ever worry about that." said the flat headed one grinning in a confident way. The tall one nodded in agreement.

The injured one grinned.

The three then went back to the colony and found their parents.

Time went by and as it did the three became as brothers and were almost never seen apart. The second tallest recovered from his head injury, but he was different then he was before. He was more out going and sometimes made funny sounds instead of talking. He also spoke so fast that it sounded like gibberish most of the time on the rare moments that he did speak. His two friends learned to pay attention to it so they could understand him fine. Something they also noticed was that he was a bit crazy too, but it was more cute or funny, sometimes a bit weird perhaps, but he never hurt anyone unless he was very angry. That didn't happen to much, only when someone really close to him was involved.

When they finely molted off their baby feathers for a fluffy version of their adult plumage they were finely named per penguin tradition. The flat headed one was named Skipper because of how he led his friend in the rescue of their tallest friend, who was named Kowalski after a relative he never met. Their middle sized friend was named Rico because he had a rich personality. They liked their new names and were able to play better. With a more of a military flavor which was weird to many adults. Skipper would be the leader Kowalski would always give him information or options and Rico would be the weapons guy. The weapons were always made out of ice, but they didn't mind. It made some a bit nervous at how fast he could make them though.

A real thing they did somehow manage to do was train jelly fish to listen to their voice commands. No one knew how they did it, but they did it.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

Not to far away from the annual march of the penguins a penguin named Nigel, who was visiting from England, was trying to protect his nephews or nieces egg while he and his parents were trying to fight off some leopard seals. They were doing rather well given they had training. One brother had just finished up work in the secret penguin army. He left as his mate had become with egg at the time. The other brother Nigel had stayed and had gotten promoted to Special Agent. He would soon be working a middle rank for Penguin MI6. They had been celebrating this sharp movement up the ranks of the spy agency and the fact that the egg was going to hatch that day when they got attacked.

"I will find you young one, not to worry!" Nigel told the egg right before he sent it rolling down a nearby hill he quickly climbed. It went into a small drift, but didn't stay there for to long. He saw it continue to roll until it tripped three little ones below. A scream from his brothers mate pulled him back into the fight. He dashed out from behind the left side of this strange bend of ice that was covered in snow so that looked very much like the top freshly styled whipped cream and down behind another larger hill of snow where the fight was taking place. Nigels brothers mate was down with him in front of her as a shield. "Brother!" he shouted dashing to their aide.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

" "Seriously? Dose anyone know where we are marching to?" asked Skipper after he avoided getting landed on by the falling bigger penguin in front of him along with Kowalski and Rico.

"Who cares?" asked an adult female as the line kept moving.

"I question noting!" said a male her age sounding down right perky.

"Me too!" said another male

"Me too!" was then repeated by yet another adult penguin from the never stopping line.

"Well fine! We'll just fly to the front of the line and see for ourselves." said Skipper turning to his 'brothers' "Kowalski, Rico! Engage areal surveillance!"

The three then tried to fly. Rico began jumping while making a funny noise and flapping while the other two stayed where they were while flapping.

"Skipper we appear to be flightless." said Kowalski upon giving up.

"Whats the point of these?" Skipper then asked referring to his wings.

Rico looked at his for a long moment then getting an idea slapped Skippers wing that was closest to him.

"Whoa I like it! Hey this could be our thing! What are we going to call it? Lets call it the high one!" Skipper then said happily before the three got tripped by a lone rolling egg. "Hey!" said Skipper in surprise. He got up fast "Anybody see that? That's an egg! Is someone going to go get it?" He looked up at the line of ever marching adult penguins.

"We cant do that." said a male

"Why not?" asked Skipper confused like the other two.

"Well its a dangerous world out there and we are just penguins. You know nothing but cute and cuddly." answered a female putting her wings under her chin in a cute way.

"Yeah, why do you think there are always documentary crews filming us?" said another male as he got even with the trio. The three babies then took notice of one of those crews.

"Well sorry kid. You know we loose a few eggs every year. Its just nature." said a male with a lower voice as he waddled by.

"Oh right nature. I guess that makes sense, but something deep down in my gut tells me it makes no sense at all!" said Skipper sadly before looking up mid sentence. "You know what? I reject nature!" His Wings were on his hips as he shouted.

The other penguins who had not stopped marching all turned around gasping. Even Kowalski and Rico jumped.

"Whose with me?!" Skipper then shouted one wing going into the air. After a short pause he then ran after egg screaming, soon going into a belly slide with a determined look on his face. Kowalski and Rico stood their in amazement watching for a moment before going after him. "

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

Nigel was looking for either the egg containing his nephew or niece or for the hatchling itself as they had known that the egg was going to hatch that day. He was hit then with another wave of grief that his brother and his mate, the eggs parents of course, didn't make it away from the leopard seals as he had. He wasn't unscathed. His leg hurt and a pink stripe across his white feathers gave away the presence of a large cut, but he was whole, while the other two were- He shook himself away from those thoughts and focused on finding the baby.

In doing this he got an idea: call the secret penguin military base to see if they found a hatchling with a matching back story. He pulled out the sat phone he was issued before he left his HQ in London.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

Meanwhile some of the secret penguin military rescued three young penguins and one hatching on an ice flow. It was well after dark now and the group had been huddled together for warmth around the smallest member of the group. Who had hatched after the older three saved him as an egg from leopard seals on an old ship then got thrown onto the ice flow via a fired harpoon. They had decided that they were awesome at commando like things and would stay together: " "You know what kid? You go us, we got each other. If that's not a family I don't know what is." " Skipper had said to the surprisingly able to talk right out of his egg baby penguin. After Kowalski said something that was not so smart. The other two had smiled at what Skipper had said though. Skipper had then scratched the little one on his head and said how adorable he was, looked to the other two that their flat headed friend had a bit of a fatherly streak in him despite his sometimes jerky ways.

The four of them were then brought to the military base where they were fed and warmed up. Once that was done and they were as relaxed as anyone could be in that situation weather scared or not, the four being the latter though the Young One was nervous yet still out going, they were asked questions on how they got on that ice flow in the first place. Skipper and Kowalski liked telling the story for anyone who would listen while Rico hung back keeping a watch over everyone, particularly the baby.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

Nigel continued his search for his baby relative in an obsessive way at this point. He was still waiting for that call back from the penguin base. He tried to get other penguins help but they told him the same thing they had told Skipper.

"Of course!" Nigel thought "Its why my brother and I left in the first place!" They had done so when they were very young and couldn't speak well yet. They joined the penguin military young and had been sent to England, hence the reason they spoke like they did. They came back now and then to see only friends or relatives. It was during one on these visits that Nigels brother had met his mate. Nigel had been very happy for them.

Before Nigel got himself to worked up he called the penguin military base to again report the loss of the missing egg or hatchling as it would most likely be by now. He insisted for then general in charge this time, by pulling rank as being a spy has its perks, he got the affirmative that there was a new hatchling with a back story that matched the egg suddenly tripping three, though older, still baby penguins that they rescued from an ice flow on the ocean not long ago. Nigel then asked if he could talk yet and if he sounded British as his family has a trait that makes them able to speak as soon as they hatch. He got an affirmative on both questions and told that it was a little male. Nigel was elated by this news! No other penguin that age would have a British accent like Nigel did! It was definitely him! The little guy had heard his and his fathers voice through the egg, that's why he spoke like that and they were the only two that came here from England.

"What do you plan to do with the little ones?" Nigel asked

"They have much skill for ones so young, we plan to get them trained." answered The General

"I was hoping you'd say that. I wish to see them." said Nigel trying to hide his excitement.

"And you are most welcome to Special Agent Nigel. They are sleeping now but we have a room set up for you if you choose to stay on base. Will your brother be coming as well?" replied The General.

Nigel flinched as if he had taken a blow: "No, I'm afraid he wont be joining us. I will need use of your sick bay then I arrive as well."

The General understood exactly what he meant: "It will be ready when you arrive. He was a good soldier."

"Thanks." replied Nigel with a small grin. The two then signed off while Nigel began his journey to the base. He was tended to quickly and would recover soon. The cut was stitched and his leg was badly sprained pretty much all the way through, here meaning different stress injuries though out, but that was it. He was lucky. After he was done in sick bay he ate and was shown to his room where he slept like a log.

After he had breakfast the next day The General took him to a training hall where the four, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and the cutest baby penguin Nigel had ever seen were training under the gaze of a strict but not uncaring Captain. Already Nigel could see what The General had meant by saying they had skill. They were also having a lot of fun training together and didn't notice him and The General standing there watching, all but one. The baby who was trying to keep up with Skipper tripped and fell. Nigel jumped a bit worried that he was hurt, but didn't move in or anything. As the little guy got up he looked over at him, kind of ignoring The General. He saluted Nigel while making a funny face. Nigel was so shocked he burst out laughing, then he returned the wacky salute.

"Hey I like that salute, its cute and funny!" said Skipper helping him up.

He smiled at Skipper, then the two went back to what they had been doing.

The General chuckled then leaned a bit closer to Nigel: "Quirky, yup hes definitely your nephew."

The spy penguin smirked as he watched the little one interact with his adopted brothers. "I shall not reveal his true heritage to him. He seems very happy with his new family." He decided with a small grin. He also decided to keep his distance at least at first. He'd only tell him he was his family if he felt the need really presented its self.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

"I think it would be unwise to separate the four unless really necessary." Nigel told The General as the were headed to his office. Nigel needed to call Penguin MI6 because he needed to report to them. The Generals line was the most secure one on base.

"I agree with you on that but if they are apt in other fields, like tech or explosives then they will have to be for training." replied The General.

"Since I'm on medical leave for a while. I would like to watch and take care of their training. Meaning who dose it, the how and where." said Nigel

"Seeing as I have other things to attend to and wouldn't be able to see to their training as close as that, and I would like to, I don't see why you cant do it." said The General smiling. "Seeing as you have the time and all."

"Thanks I owe you one." Nigel smiled at the fact that all he had to do was ask and not play the spy card. He didn't really like doing that unless he had to.

The four Young Ones trained at the base for a good amount of time and their trainer found because of their strong bond and different talents they were going to be a great team someday. Through a series of tests they found out what their strengths were: Skipper was mainly a fighter and definitely leader materiel. They found Kowalski, who seemed to have become Skippers number two, liked science and knew a fair bit considering how limited his exposure to such things. Skipper wasn't at all interested in science, but did see the value in it even though he teased Kowalski a bit now and then. Rico, who didn't mind the way Skipper and Kowalski were as he and Skipper were just as tight in other ways, only liked the destructive side of it while the Young One of the group loved it and he liked the fighting Skipper could do. Sometimes he even refereed to Skipper as 'my Skipper' which everyone loved, not that he liked the other two any less. Rico was a great fighter and had an enormous interest in explosives as well as weapons, not to mention he could handle both well. The Young One one however seemed like he didn't know what he wanted to do on the team he just wanted to help anyway he could. Being smaller then the others made it a bit hard for him to keep up with the others, but he did seem apt to fighting and was quite clever.

Nigel liked the way their training was progressing. He'd watch from a hidden place a lot of the time. He was careful in his hiding so as to not bother his leg. By then though his cut was mostly healed, enough to have the stitches out anyway. It pained him to give the order to have them separated for training in their strengths. He had to play the spy card, but he made sure to get the most secure lines to each location so that the boys would always be able to talk to each other and he made sure that they got the best training possible. Skipper was going to train in combat, stealth and battle strategies. He already had an interest in the military ways of the legendary snow monkey General Shengen. Kowalski was going to learn how to use computers in his own unique style and learn more about science and Rico was going to hopefully learn how to curb his craziness and learn about explosives. The littlest one was going to stay at the base for now as a top notch trainer there volunteered to take up the task of training the little guy.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\\/\\\/~**

Nigel was getting to the end his med leave as his leg was nearly healed and there was only light scar of the cut he suffered hidden under his white feathers. He would soon be back in London working for Penguin MI6. He had just finished giving said report to The Commander. He said that was great and that they had some new recruits. One of them was a puffin that could only speak German.

"I'll volunteer to be his partner since I'm fluent in German." Nigel had said. "I'll even teach him English."

"Alright thanks, see you when you get back in a few days." said The Commander. The two had signed off after that.

He was now going to go and peek in on his nephews training to see how it was coming. He had done this since he started from time to time and had noticed something he didn't like. The young one was getting more timid as time went by. Nigel needless to say didn't like that and wanted to know why that was so he wouldn't leave until he got to the bottom of it. He went to his usual vantage point of a disused air vent and just watched. He grinned as he saw that the little one was quite fast and was not bad at fighting for one his age. He was quite a fierce little puffball. The spy chuckled to himself for the phrasing he chose. Then noticed that the trainer was very aggressive with him. He didn't like it, but that's how the army was.

"Still his stance was only slightly off. That is a bit much, hes still really young of course he may not get it as fast as an adult might." Nigel thought

The trainer kept up the training, but as he became more and more agitated of the minor mistakes the baby was making the more aggressive he got. Of course the more aggressive he got the more scared, flustered and mistake prone the little one got. The young one finely fell so hard that it knocked the wind out of him slightly.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" he said laying on his belly with his wings over his eyes

"Your not trying hard enough!" shouted the trainer aiming a kick at the little guy. With plainly rehearsed near ease the little guy rolled himself away just enough for it to miss.

"That tears it!" Nigel thought to himself. He would have been angry to see that happen to anyone, particularly a baby, but especially one of his own.

"I miss my 'brothers'! Let me see them!" said the baby looking up at his trainer crying.

"No, your pathetic!" he then went to hit his small charge, and this was no light slap either, it was more like a karate chop. Suddenly another wing wrapped around it stopping it with time to spare.

"And just what do you think you are doing to this innocent lad?" said the penguin the baby had seen only once before during group training with his 'brothers'.

"Stay out of this! Hes not your concern!" shouted the trainer wrenching his wing free.

"Oh really?" said Nigel voice and face full of anger. "Your coming with me soldier!" He grabbed the trainer by the back of the neck while quickly re-taking his wing and putting it behind his back. His face though became very kind when he turned to look at his nephew. "Hes done this before? -(receives nod)- Wait there for me lad. It will be OK. I promise." He was happy that his nephew was calming down, he nodded wiping his eyes. Nigel took the trainer to The General himself, not letting him go until he got there, where he promptly turned on him. Nigel flipped him onto his back and placed his foot on his chest. "I wouldn't have another go at me if I were you!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked The General

Nigel told him what he witnessed and played the spy card to get him dismissed. When asked who would the be the young ones trainer Nigel said he'd do it himself.

"But he doesn't even know hes your nephew." said The General not unkindly.

"He will in a moment." Nigel replied now feeling guilty. "I should have told him sooner."

"Good luck." said The General patting his shoulder.

Nigel grinned then went back to his nephew, but not before heading to the mess-hall to get them both something sweet. When he got back he saw that the little guy had not left the spot where he had fallen, though now he was sitting.

"Hey there little one. Have a snack." said Nigel handing the little one a small cupcake.

"Th-thanks." said the baby nervously taking the sweet.

Nigel sat down in front of him: "You don't have to worry about that trainer anymore. Hes in big trouble for striking at you like that."

"Th-thank for helping me." said the baby with a small smiled before stuffing his face with cupcake.

Nigel chuckled and ate his sweet as well. After they sat in silence for a bit then the little one asked: "Why?"

The older was deep in his own thoughts and didn't hear the timid question only that the little one had spoken: "What was that young one? No need to be timid."

He nodded then tried again: "Why did you help me?"

"Well what he was doing to you wasn't right and you were all alone in it. Now one should have to swim alone."

"But I cant swim." said the little one.

Nigel laughed: "True little one. I was paraphrasing the penguin credo: Never Swim Alone. It means that you should never go it alone or be left alone. I'm sorry I failed the second part with you. I thought he'd be good for you."

"What do you mean?" He then had a more important question. Nigel could tell he thought that way because of the look on his face: "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm your relative, uncle to be exact, and I was hoping to take you with me when I go back to England so you wont ever have to see that that nasty trainer again. I live in a very nice little cottage out side London with a nice big garden." Nigel answered

"How come you didn't say anything that day when you were here?" asked The Young One.

"Well I have actually been here since then, because I was hurt, but I kept my distance because you were so happy with your 'brothers'. I didn't want to interfere with that." Nigel said sadly.

"Oh, so what happened to my parents?" he asked to Nigels surprise he wasn't angry.

"Leopard seals, the penguins great enemy." Nigel answered sadly hoping he wouldn't ask anymore on the subject.

"Awe." he said getting a bit teary eyed himself.

"Come here?" The older opened his wings in an offer for a hug, the little one took him up on it by crawling into his lap where he got held for a bit. Nigel had a small grin on his face the whole time.

"I have a question." said The Cutey

"Yes?" asked Nigel looking at him.

"If I went with you would I still get to talk to my 'brothers' like I do now?"

"But of course lad, I wouldn't deny you the chance to talk to them." said Nigel "It will take a few days, but don't worry you will be able to speak to them just like you do here. I'll make sure they know your moving as well so they don't get worried that you haven talked to them."

"OK then I'll come." The Little One grinned happily. Nigel returned it with a rub to the top of his head.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

During a break in training right before lunch I decided to go to my favorite clearing and practice my Spanish guitar. I had taken it up as a to reduce stress from my training and missing my three 'brothers'. Suddenly I felt like I wasn't alone. I continued to play until I got a bead of what was about to go down. When some bark fell from a nearby jungle tree I took evasive action. Then swung the guitar at the first opponent to come at me. He was knocked silly and fell to the ground. I threw the guitar at the second one tripping her. I then tied her up with a handy vine nearby. Then took two more down at once by fighting them then slamming them together when they least expected it.

Suddenly I was struck hard in the back of the neck and fell down. The chop, or Wing Of Doom as it was also called, wasn't hard enough to knock me out this time, but it still hurt!

"Hey no fair Cap!" I whined "You know I still cant get that move right." The Captain chuckled at me before helping me up. "So how did I do this time?"

"Nearly perfect Skipper. I'm very impressed and very proud." said the Captain "I really liked how you were willing to use your guitar as a weapon this go around. Sometimes improvising can be the key to getting out alive on a mission." He said giving it back to me. The Captain then rubbed me on the top of my head proudly. "Lets go have some lunch."

"OK!" I said "Hey could you quiz me during lunch?" That had become The Captain and my thing during my training time. (He would later come to say eight years in hiding in Mexico to make it more dramatic)

The Captain laughed: "As long as the quiz isn't on Special Agent Buck Rockgut. You know everything about him. Heck you even knew stuff I didn't know about him!"

I giggled at that and tried for an innocent look: "Uh so how am I doing in training over all?"

"Your a little prodigy! I don't have to tell you that. Your already nearly as skilled as I am." he answered grinning.

"Really?" I asked amazed. "Your not joking are you?"

"No joke Skipper. I wouldn't lie about how good one of my trainees is. Its a very serious matter." He had the tone of seriousness when he said that, but gentle at the same time. It was a very paternal tone, I kind of liked it.

"Awe, thanks Cap." I said giving him a hug as we arrived at the mess hall. He gave me a pat then put me on the bench next to where he'd be sitting when he got back with the food. While I was waiting I hummed the mission impossible theme and thought about all the fighting moves I had learned and how I could handle lots weapons. Then the thought of my 'brothers' came to mind. I hopped they were doing as well as me so that we would all be together that much sooner. What had happened to my youngest 'brother' scared me a lot, just as much as when Rico had hurt his head when we were young and I thought he wouldn't make it. I hoped he'd be OK with his uncle. Nigel seemed very odd to me. No odd isn't the right word . . . quirky perhaps? Yeah Nigel was quirky, but he seemed to be just what the little guy needed just now. Still I wished that the other two and I could be there for him.

I guess my face betrayed what I was thinking because when The Captain came back he said: "Don't worry about you little 'brother' he will bounce back. Hes still young and the culprit was caught early."

"Yeah I know, but I still feel bad for him and I'm also worried about him too." I replied

"That makes sense, but I have met Nigel because his brother was in the army. The little one is in good wings." The Captain then sat down and gave me a gentle nuggie before we began eating lunch, during which I did get that quiz I asked for, but it was on how I could have done better during recent training. The Captain wasn't unkind but he was thorough and strict at times. Particularly when it came to those mock attacks he did on me which I found out during that quiz that he only did to a select few. I grinned when I found that out and tried to remember everything we talked about.

My head was still buzzing with information when I went to bed that night, but I would never get a wink of real sleep.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

Another day of fighting drills followed by tech training in New York. I sighed as I sat down to my latest invention schematics for an anti-matter fusion reactor core. It was meant to be power source.

"I made some good progress in both fighting and tech. To bad no one can get passed my young age and see that I'm just like some of our trainers like with Skipper." I thought sitting there staring at my plans. The whole time I had been there the fellow students were nasty to me. They would tease me which I could put up with, but sometimes they got physical. I was never able to deal it back to them because I'm not the type to strike out of anger. That and the trainers were always looking if I got the urge to do anything. I started inventing things during the time I was training away from my 'brothers' as a way to escape the relentlessness from the other trainees. Well that and the fact that I missed my 'brothers'. The high intense focus of inventing took helped to keep my thoughts away from them for at least a little while so it was easier on me. "Hope the smallest of our number is doing OK with his Uncle Nigel. I bet he will find him a great trainer and from what I heard Uncle Nigel is very kind so he will be able to hopefully reverse some of the psychological damage inflicted by his first trainer."

Deciding that my distraction method wasn't working I decided to head to the weight room to train. I needed more practice in fighting anyway as my skill with science was getting ahead of said other skills and I wanted them to be about even so that I was balanced. I went to the back of the room where there was a new punching bag hanging there unattended.

"Perfect!" I thought heading that way. I never much liked lifting weights. Treadmills were OK for exercise, but save for sparing a punching bag was my favorite way to train. I pretended it was a villain we heard about called The Red Squirrel and acted like I was fighting him based on the moves he was said to use. My Highly Advanced Class and I had been told of earlier that day.

I attacked the punching bag with a ferocity, more so then I did in front of anyone I trained with I could imagine. If birds could sweat I would have been drenched in it. When I stopped and caught my breath I was about to begin again when someone shoved me into the bag, without knowing what came over me I spun around and swung on the person behind me. Normally I would never do such a thing, but I couldn't help it. It was my Ti-Quan-Do trainer and I hit in the stomach!

"Oh! Its you!" I shouted "I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of the others! They do things like that if I train when they are in here. That's why my fighting skills haven't kept up with my tech like you would have I liked. But- Whoa momma!" My trainer quickly grinned at me before he swung at my face several times. I bobbed and weaved my head, he didn't touch me. He then tried to kick, but I caught then tried to toss him away. It didn't entirely work, yet I did get the result I wanted. Which was to get into the open so I could move.

My trainer and I circled each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Seeing as I never did in my sparing matches during training I made sure it was me to throw him of balance. It worked if only a little, I was able to nearly trip him and land at least three blows before he kicked me away from him. It was harder then his normal training kicks so I knew he meant business, but the hit was still not full force. I didn't figured this second fact out until later though as we came together and exchanged a great many blows with wings, then kendo sticks when a rack of them was knocked over. It ended when I finely tripped him then pointed the kendo stick at him. This rather sudden fight last less then five minutes.

"Well feel better now Kowalski? And might I add well done, your fight skills haven't suffered that much." My Trainer said grinning.

"Yeah I do feel better and thanks." I answered tossing the kendo stick aside to help my trainer up.

"Your skills haven't suffered as much as you thought and besides you don't have to be perfect as long as you get the job done." My Trainer replied with a grin. "Also try not to let your frustration get to you like that and don't worry the others will be dealt with, got their names? Give them to me quick as The Captain needs you in the tech lab."

"Really? I'm needed in there?" I asked surprised. "I have never been needed in there before."

"Well that's what I was told." said My Trainer "Its why I came looking for you of course this was the last place I looked." He laughed to himself. "Should have known as your such a hard worker."

"I'm usually inventing at this time, but thanks." I said grinning and feeling bashful.

"Tech practice is work too. Your 'brothers' will be proud of you because I know I sure am."

I smiled at him then said "Permission to give you a sappy hug?"

He gave an small snort of laughter, held open his wings and said "Granted."

So we hugged: "This is a little awkward, but I'm happy." A moment later he patted my head and sent me on my way. He said he straighten up the training room.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

"But I didn't mean to blow it up! I just blanked out!" I protested, but I think I said it so fast that they, my and other trainers, thought I was speaking gibberish. Since coming to this training center I had gone through a lot of trainers for two reasons: The First was because I was just so good at demolitions, particularly things that go kaboom. The Second was because of that many of them were afraid of me because there were times that I would blank out and something would blow up or there would be a big fight where I would be the only one standing. I wouldn't even realize what I did until later. I always felt bad if it was a fight that I blanked out during as I never wanted to hurt anyone unless they deserved it. Though that being said the first couple of times the blanking out during a fight didn't bother me because those had been started by other trainee penguins that thought they were going to haze me, but once those stopped I felt bad about the fights. When the kaboom blank outs happened I didn't feel quite so bad as the booms were so cool, provided no one got hurt and no one ever did. I'd still get in trouble for the booms though. My current trainer shrank away from me when I spoke, clearly he was afraid of me like the others now.

"I don't care what you have to say Rico! Your going back to the Antarctica base!" he yelled at me.

"But if you send me there I wont be able to talk to my 'brothers'!" I yelled back at him now getting angry. Not that I got to talk to my 'brothers' much because as punishment they wouldn't let me talk to them, but we would sneak in a talk anyway when they didn't make me sleep in the medical wing. Which I then got pointed to. I grumbled angrily to myself as I left to head there. I missed my 'brothers' more then ever then. "I'm never going to get to see them ever again!" I thought to myself as I sat in the room in the medical wing that was set aside for me. I curled into a ball and just sat there missing them. I didn't even leave for fish I was so depressed. I just sat and played with a few toys that were in there, particularly a smiling doll that I really liked. My fascination with that doll drove others away so I took to keeping her in that room only, they said it was weird. A knock on the door made me jump and hide the doll behind my back.

"Rico? Are you awake?" said a female voice.

"Uh yeah." I replied wondering who this was.

The speaker walked in, she was taller penguin who was kind of shaped like Kowalski, but was a bit thicker. She had two little feather buns on her head, both tied with black satin ribbon. She had brown eyes. "Awe, cute you got your doll." she said smiling. "I made sure no one made off with her you know. Some of the young girls tried to though."

"You don't think its weird?" I said a bit fast then I looked down thinking she might be bothered by the way I talk sometimes.

"Well of course its weird." she said sounding perky. I looked up at her sharply. "That's why I like it!" She came over and sat down next to me. "Here is some advice, try not to care about others thoughts of you so much, meaning if they think your crazy or weird. That how I go about life. And sure your a bit different from others, but your 'brothers' and I still like you. Your really nice, funny and kind hearted. Besides all the best ones are crazy." She then made a funny face at me which made me laugh. "My name is Britt by the way. I volunteered to be your new trainer so you wont get sent away because I like you and because you saved me from that avalanche out on the Alaskan tundra during survival training not to long ago. That's where you know me from."

"Your sure?" I grunted out feeling a bit bashful.

"Of course I am, now lets get to know you shall we?" She gestured for the door. We then told each other about ourselves on the way to the mess-hall and over a fish dinner.

In the coming weeks we trained together and she became like a big sister to me. Some of the other trainers were amazed that she took me as a student while others didn't like that I didn't get sent away. Britt didn't care though, she didn't talk to those trainers anymore since they didn't like me. We found that I needed a little help so as to stay calmer and not blank out or as Skipper called it 'building up to much psychotic pressure'. With her guidance we were able to keep that from happening.

I was happy that I got to talk to my 'brothers' regularly again. Besides that my favorite part was that I got to even help Britt out with her fighting skills for she didn't know any defensive moves. Not a one. She was clever at how she could sometimes use attack moves of a combination there of to fend of attacks, but it didn't always work. I helped her round out her fighting skills a great deal. She was very thankful for that and that I also taught her some of the team moves that I learned when my 'brothers' and I were still together.

"Thanks little buddy, you are amazing." she said after a training session such as that.

"Awe." I said rubbing the back of my head feeling bashful. She grinned and rubbed the top of my head like Skipper liked to do to the littlest of our number.

Suddenly Britts communicator went off. She gave me the one moment signal then walked a bit away from me to talk. She got a confused look then nodded and said "Understood." Finally she came back to me and said "Its your 'brother' Skipper. His training camp has been attacked. They need me and I'm taking you with me weather they like it or not because I don't want you doing something crazy as I know you would have found out yourself sooner or later."

I grinned at her trying for an innocent look, I don't think I fooled her, but she grinned at me just the same: "Lets move out!"

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

Skipper was almost asleep when there was a sudden burst of noise from outside. He jolted awake and went for the window. There was a bunch of other animals running around attacking and capturing the other penguins. When a half grown gray wolf looked his way skipper ducked then crawled for the back door. He made it out just as his pursuer got inside his room. Hearing the back door slam the gray wolf went for the back door. He didn't try to smell for who he was looking for as there was to many smells in the area especially where he currently was: right by the camps garbage.

"Uh! That is strong!" said the wolf grabbing his snout trying to block out the smell of bad fish. He then heard his C/O calling him. He gladly left to see what he wanted. When he was sure the wolf was gone Skipper climbed out of the smallest garbage can there.

"Pew! But worth it to save my camp!" Skipper whispered to himself. He went back into his room with all the stealth he had and got himself some supplies. One of them being the wireless communicator he used when doing drills in the jungle, he stuck it into his feathers for safe keeping, his grappling hook was slung across his chest slantwise. He also had a kendo stick in a case across his back under the grappling line. After grabbing a set of binoculars he made for the jungle. Once there he found himself a concealed vantage point and watched the camp trying to come up with a plan.

After sitting there for a few minutes he felt the need to type a code into his communicator his Captain told him if he ever needed help.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

Kowalski was on his way out of the lab he had been asked to go to all proud of himself as he had helped a great deal when one of the computers went off with an emergency symbol flashing on the screen. He hit in the appropriate code to see where it was and gasped when he saw that it was Skippers camp by using a computer trick he just learned. He swiped a communicator then hacked into Skippers after hacking a satellite, which is also when he saw that Rico was on the move with a team of penguins as well. Before talking to Skipper he decided to see what was going on with Ricos team who was in the same jungle and the ones giving his base the emergency signal in the first place. He didn't think to alert anyone else as he was to worried about Skipper and Rico.

"Kowalski to Rico! Kowalski to Rico! Come in!" he said into the microphone on the computer he was using.

"Kowalski?" Rico asked "Kowalski! Skippers camp got attacked!"

"Yeah I know. Are you guys lost?"

There was a pause then a females voice was speaking: "This is agent Britt Ricos trainer and yes we seem to be. Some of our equipment has been tampered with and the rest is being jammed. Our communicators have recently been upgraded though, that's why we are able to talk to you."

"That makes sense. Give me a moment to triangulate your position better so I can guide you to Skippers camp using Skippers communicator, after I tell him hes got back up on the way."

"Alright, we will standby." said Britt There was then the sound of the communicator being tossed back to its owner.

"And tell Skipper I said hi!" Rico said quickly.

Kowalski snorted amused: "Rodger that Rico." After talking to Skipper for a moment he found out that the enemy knew that Ricos team was on the way and was preparing an ambush on the north side so Kowalski directed them to the south side where Skipper was now headed, sadly there was a cave on that side that Skipper didn't know was there. There were enemy agents in there that ambushed Ricos team anyway right in front of a hidden Skipper. Said flat headed dove into the fight and tried to get as many as he could out, but the only one he managed to get away with was Rico. Who was depressed now.

"Awe, shes your buddy huh Rico?" asked Skipper who received a nod. "Don't worry, we will get her back along with my Captain."

"Yeah don't worry about her Rico, she will be fine. We have our skills plus the element of surprise as they don't have a clue that I'm helping you." said Kowalski

"So your getting the hang of the hacking?" asked Skipper

"Yes I am Skipper."

"OK then, do you thing then give me some options for our first move."

"Rodger that Skipper." said Kowalski grinning as his trainer came in signaling to him. He then used the same trick he used to find his 'brothers' on the rest of the camp to locate the enemies as well as the allies. He then guided Rico and Skipper to the middle of the camp. This took longer then any of them would have thought. When they arrived there was an ambush by ones who didn't have communicators.

"Kowalski! Why didn't you see this many coming?!" asked Skipper while he was flying through the air as Rico threw him at their attackers.

After he heard Skippers opponents defeat he said "I think they figured out how your moving through the camp!"

"Say what?!" said Rico

"That's right! They are on to me!" said Kowalski sounding only half as nervous as they other two thought he should sound.

"Just guessing but you have a back up plan?" asked Skipper getting the feeling in his gut which he had developed strong habit of listing to ever since Antarctica.

"Of course, but you may not like part of it."

"What dose that mean?!" asked Rico then he screamed and tackled Skipper out of the way of the tranquilizer darts that were then fired at them.

"Exactly as it sounds." replied Kowalski with a habitual shrug.

"Whatever it is we are going to have to do it to rescue the camp." said Skipper getting said feeling in his gut.

"OK then stand still . . . Now!" said Kowalski

The two did as they were told though were confused. They were about to ask Kowalski why when they were hit by the darts and went down.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

"Hoover Dam do I have a headache!" said Skipper sometime later. He had to wiggle into a sitting position as he was tied up. Rico, who was likewise, did the same thing grinning at Skippers opening line. "I cant believe Kowalski got us caught!"

Ricos grin got bigger at that.

"He just snuck in right behind me didn't he?" Skipper then said with a weird look on his face. Rico only shrugged amused as Skippers ropes fell away as Kowalski untied them. Rico bite himself free. The three had a short group hug then Skipper asked "So us getting caught was part of the plan right?"

"Of course. The targets we are trying to rescue are in the mess hall which is next door to this former storage room." answered Kowalski "I got here through a tunnel thanks to my laser drill though it broke just before I got up here."

"Broke?" said Rico sniffing the smell of burnt feathers that Skipper just noticed.

"Fine so there was a minor explosion, but it diverted some of the enemy so I was able to get in here to get to you guys." said Kowalski getting a bit defensive.

"Whatever works. OK we are going to need a diversion to get into the mess hall to save the crew. Options Kowalski!" said Skipper

"Uh, I heard that Rico has perfected his Power Vomiting." Kowalski answered.

"Power Vomiting?" asked Skipper

"Well as we all know all birds can throw up at will, but Rico can do it with more then just food and with amazing speed." said Kowalski grinning.

"Oh right, so what do you have in that gut of yours Rico?" asked Skipper grinning.

"Plenty!" Rico grunted grinning back.

Kowalski then grabbed a clipboard which had a pen and some paper clipped onto it and drew out the plan which was that Rico goes out of where the enemy was and cause a lot of noise with what he had in his belly so the others two could sneak in and rescue the hostages.

"Skipper, we should be ready to fight the ones on the inside that may be with the targets." said Kowalski after Skipper had Rico get going.

"I'm ready for anything just tell me that we have a safe place to take the targets after we free them." Skipper replied

"The other half of my trainers team in waiting for us." Kowalski answered

"Wheres the other half?" Skipper asked

"Detaining the reinforcements that my trainer told me were on their way here."

"So you were sent here solo?" Skipper was confused.

"Well no, when we got here there were tons of guards. It was decided, after I showed my laser drill, that I use it to get to you while they deal with them."

"Ah, now that makes sense."

They both turned towards the door when they heard Rico making noise, which included said penguins crazy laughter. Skipper and Kowalski both grinned then hopped that whoever the attackers were, were not going after the littlest of the teammate. They banished the thought as they snuck out of the storage area. Blinking at the light outside. They met up with Rico behind the targets area where he was holding a smoke bomb.

Skipper grinned: "Lets do this!" He and Kowalski kicked the door in then Rico threw the smoke bomb and they attacked their foes. Skippers opener was the Wing Of Doom, which he finely executed to perfection. "Yeah baby!" The three then worked as a well oiled machine and knocked down, or out, anyone who went at them that didn't pass out due to the smoke bomb. Once they were out Rico set off a bunch more smoke charges to disguise where they headed out having set them just before he began distracting the enemy.

"Very nicely done Rico!" said Britt hugging him.

"Knew you could pull it off Kowalski!" said the tall ones trainer. Kowalski smiled.

"Way to lead Skipper!"

"Thanks Cap-" he was about to ask how he knew when some of the enemy turned up, including that gray wolf. Skipper and the other two fought them off, binding them up in vines before heading to where Kowalski said the team he was with was waiting for them all.

They were shocked when they got there as they walked into a surprise party. It was a celebration that they passed their graduation test. They called their littlest 'brother' as soon as they could to tell him the news. It was a bit tougher seeing as he wasn't at Nigels anymore, but at The London Zoo.

**~\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/~**

As Nigel was a young and busy agent working for Penguin MI6 and moving up the ranks splendidly he didn't get to train his nephew and ended up gaining his young partner, a puffin that went by Hans. At the start said puffin could only speak German, which was of course the reason that Nigel had volunteered to be his partner. He was fluent in German and agreed to also teach him English. This he did at his cottage, back then in the country and bit of a commute to headquarters. Nigel liked it like that. The further away the house was the less likely it was to be compromised in Nigels mind. The better to keep his nephew out of danger.

Nigel felt bad about not being able to train him as he hadn't had the time, not even to find him a trainer! That being said the little guy wasn't as timid as the abusive one had made him and he was very happy so Nigel felt that he was still doing a good job at raising him.

One day the two partners got a huge surprise, they were called in front of The Commander of Penguin MI6 himself for their first ever undercover mission! They would be infiltrating the raising underground agency called The Rouge. It was made up of all kinds of animals from birds, to dolphins to who knows what, possibly even humans, at least at some point anyway. Their more pressing interest at the moment though was recruitment or more like obtaining those who could make good soldiers in the future.

"Are you telling me that they may be kidnapping young ones to train themselves?!" asked Nigel very unsettled by this. "Sir!" he then quickly added as he had spoken out of turn. Now though he was more willing then he had been to do this mission in order to protect his nephew.

The Commander understood how his agent was feeling, he was feeling very much the same. He like most of the agency knew about his young nephew living with him as he often spoke of his super cute antics and had himself joked that the little one was going to be the penguin destined to weaponize cuteness! Or at the very least have cute be his secret weapon. No one wanted anything to happen to the little guy.

Of course because of this highly classified and time consuming mission Nigel had to keep more distance from his cottage then he liked because he was more scared for his nephew then he was for himself should he and Hans be caught as they had successfully became trusted 'members' of The Rouge. As one would expect the deeper in they got the riskier it became. There was always someone there with his nephew on protection detail thankfully. Nigel talked to him as much as he could from HQ. He just loved his helium sounding young accented voice. They would often talk about the things he had knitted and the like. Flower knowledge was also a well used topic.

In the coming days things started happening very fast. The Rouge was pressuring Nigel and Hans for more and more information, it was a 'get as much as you can as fast as you can or face punishment' situation. Hans was getting even more difficult to read and he was always a tough one to read anyway. It was also getting much harder for Nigel to be able to contact his nephew. "Good thing I made arrangements to go and see him soon." Nigel had thought.

So true, for on the day of the visit Nigel was unpleasantly surprised that he had to save his nephew from a raid on the cottage before he got there. Rouge agents had found out about his nephew and tried to take him, savagely injuring the agents protecting him.

Even as a cute fluffy ball of feathers, the would be kidnappers saw that their target had a lot of fighting potential in him. He quickly injured the leader of the groups leg enough that he wouldn't be fighting at all for at least three days. One of his troops took this as some kind of personal insult and choked the little guy into submission only after slamming him into the floor.

Nigel arrived then and using his own skill he beat the intruders tail feathers off. Powered by pure rage of what he saw happening to his nephew helping him to do it as he was very outnumbered. It was only after the enemy was down that the unsettling realization that most of who he fought had been puffins dawn on him.

"Nah, couldn't be! Has to be just happenstance." Nigel said to himself as he took up one of his fellow agents communicators and called in what happened, telling the medical team where to meet him as he had incoming wounded. He met up rather quickly with the medical team as Nigel had a nitro charged ATV hidden nearby just in case something like this ever happened. Though he had he hoped that he would never have to use it. All the injured were taken to Penguin MI6 medical center and were treated. The Young One being the closest call out of all of them, but he would be fine.

"A nitro charged ATV? Nigel how do you bloody do things like that?!" asked The Doctor when he heard about the transport meet up.

"I'm just that good!" Nigel grinned at him. "So?"

"Oh, hes going to be just fine, so don't worry." said The Doctor

"Oh good!" Nigel sagged with relief. "How though?"

"In part because of your nitro powered transport and in part because he inherited your families never say die spirit and hidden fighting skills. Hes got the oddly big for his age, going to have to grow into muscles in his the legs and wings your family gets at this age to prove it. But you already knew that."

"No I didn't and not everyone gets-" Nigel began

"Wait, don't you remember? A bit before your undercover mission got under way you brought the little guy in for a check up. You got called away for a moment, but Hans had come in. I told him what I found and as he picked the little guy up to go he said that he'd tell you as soon as he could." said The Doctor looking a bit worried for Nigel.

"That puffin!" said Nigel in growling voice. "Oh, he told someone alright, but it wasn't me." He went to leave the little ones room as he didn't want him to see him seething should he wake up, but the doctor stopped him.

"You know that your going to have to relocate him now that they are after him." said The Doctor

This statement snapped him out of his anger for the moment, he replied in a very unlike him subdued voice: "Yeah I know. Sooner then I was hoping. Hes only seen my cover and I didn't get to train him. I bet he suspects though hes a sharp little one." It was then said little one woke up and Nigel sat with him for a while. He was sad that he didn't get to train him as he was planning on asking for vacation time to do just that after this mission had ended.

When the little penguin was cleared from the medical center Nigel took him to The London Zoo, painfully noticing how close he was to his first molt. The arrangements had been made that morning, it mostly consisted of computer hacking by the HQ techies.

"What is this place?" his nephew asked

"Its called The London Zoo. A lot of animals live here, including penguins. Your going to have to stay here for a while." said Nigel

"Are you going to stay too?"

"Sorry dear boy, but I'm afraid that I'm going to be busy for a while, but I'll visit as soon as I can. Also your going to be reunited with your 'brothers' soon so you wont miss me to much. OK?" Nigel answered grinning down at him.

"OK." the little guy was excited that he was going to get to see Skipper and the others again.

With a parting hug Nigel quickly left as to not be seen there by the wrong people and to take care of his traitorous partner. Watching him get transferred later from an unseen location was the hardest thing he ever had to do even though he himself was the one who had arranged it. His nephew was back with his 'brothers' again in The Central Park Zoo. He picked there because it was far away from The Rouge and their little one taking plans. Prodigies they may have been, they were still very young. So much so that they still looked the same as when they were separated.

He was proud of not only his still untrained nephew, for what he had done to that enemy leader, but of the others too: Skipper had gained the rank Captain of the other three and was the youngest penguin to ever do so. He was also going to act as the teams trainer and keep them in tip top shape. Kowalski gained the rank of First Lieutenant and was a scientist. While Rico was given the rank of Staff Sargent and was the team demolitions expert. Like Skipper they were the youngest ever to gain these positions.

When Skipper had seen that his little 'brother' was untrained he decided that he would do it himself. Naming him was to be the same thing, but that was for later right now they had some smiling and waving to do for the crowd at their new home.

What they didn't know is that their cute and cuddly arrival ended up displacing an octopus who was formerly the star of the zoo before they arrived and he didn't take to it kindly.

**The End**

_~Authors Note: I hope you all like this story. I got the idea from the writers story. She did a similar story where the team gets found by Secret Penguin Army, though had a different name for it. This is kind of like an extended version of her story in a way. I had suggested a part two with Nigel in it &amp; this is what came out. I also got help from my friend Brittney d.k. Hence Ricos lady trainer being named Britt. I even used some of the opening from the movie! Fun fun! And I'm not saying that gray wolf is a young Classified, but I'm not saying it isn't either. (Hee Hee) Anyway we have come to the disclaimer that I put down here because I can: We don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar. Dream Works/Nickelodeon dose.~_

_~Over &amp; Out_~


End file.
